Las Honestas Palabras
by MelonBurger
Summary: El resultado de sentarse a escribir un drabble que terminó en algo parecido a un fic. Una idea que venía acarreando de hace tiempo, sobre como Yato de Unicornio y Regulus de Leo podrían haber entablado amistad.


_Para K._

Podía recordar perfectamente los eventos que desencadenaron la amistad entre el actual Caballero de Leo y el. La historia entre ambos parecía una típica novela de encuentros y desencuentros, casi como una comedia, con algo que podría llamarse un buen desenlace, habiendo cuenta que, hasta el día de hoy ambos se mantenían unidos. Todo comenzó durante una de esas mañanas acaloradas justo en la mitad del abrasador verano cuando el Maestro Sísifo lo presento ante los ojos curiosos de sus antiguos alumnos, que lo miraban entre cuchicheos y comentarios al respecto de su aspecto o sobre como parecía que el viento se lo iba a llevar volando en cualquier segundo por lo delgado que era. Demacrado y de aspecto aun algo desaliñado, se notaba que el Caballero de Sagitario había hecho todo dentro de lo posible para asearlo y dejarlo relativamente presentable puesto que, tal como relataba, había encontrado al jovencito solo y en medio de la nada durante su último viaje y pretendía que le diesen todos una cálida bienvenida como su nuevo compañero de entrenamiento. Y aunque la actitud del 'nuevo', como despectivamente llego a llamarle en un principio cuando comentaba con sus amigos, era completamente extrovertida, envolvente y magnética, a él no le gustaba. En absoluto.

La verdad era que Yato se sentía muy invadido e incómodo cada vez que Regulus, nombrado así por el Maestro Sísifo por lo que se contaba, insistía en entrenar las técnicas de combate con él, o estudiar las lecciones con él, o lisa y llanamente llevar a cabo cualquier actividad con él, habiendo cuenta que el grupo de discípulos que tenia Sagitario para aquel entonces era lo suficientemente numeroso como para regodearse entre tantos compañeros. Por algún extraño motivo había algo en Yato que llamaba la atención del chiquillo que, a pesar de recibir una negativa tras otra, no se rendía e, incluso, parecía motivarse a seguir intentando acercarsele por todos los medios. A eso había que agregarle el detalle de cuan rápido iba Regulus evolucionando en su técnica de combate, hecho que provocaba un cierto deje de celos en Yato, por decirlo elegantemente. Porque no era posible que un flacucho recién llegado hubiese alcanzado resultados igual o mejores que los que el mismo había llegado a obtener en un año completo y con mucho esfuerzo. Simplemente se negaba a creerlo. Y así fue el primer periodo entre ellos, entre incomodidades y desencuentros extraños que más de un dolor de cabeza le dieron a su Maestro hasta que, durante una tarde, después de la lección de Filosofía Clásica, cierto evento que cambiaría el trato entre ambos finalmente ocurrió. Bueno, al menos el trato que Yato le propinaba a Regulus sin más razón que la de ser 'increíblemente hostigante'.

Regulus se encontraba entrenando solo, los libros de Filosofía regados por el piso sin el menor cuidado mientras combatía en contra de un adversario imaginario. No pudo evitar el quedarse un poco pegado al verlo desplegar sus técnicas de combate tan precisas, justas e hiladas, por primera vez contemplando en tercera persona y más detenidamente al guerrero que yacía en el talentoso joven que, con el tiempo, había dejado ya de ser un menor de cuerpo peligrosamente escuálido, luciendo ahora un aspecto mucho más sano y, por que no decirlo, más agradable a la vista. Dejando de lado el hecho que el difícil periodo de la pubertad había comenzado a manifestarse en ambos, saltaba a la vista que Regulus iba camino a adoptar el mismo cuerpo de quienes Yato suponía eran sus ancestros: cabello corto, ligeramente rizado, cuerpo atlético, tal como este héroe griego de nombre... claro, si solo recordara los nombres que el Señor Sísifo les había hecho apuntar en aquella ocasión durante la clase de Mitología, quizás la imagen de Regulus adulto tendría punto de comparación. Y fue durante aquella divagación que Regulus reparo en el detalle que estaba siendo observado.

-¿No quisieras entrenar conmigo?- le invito rápidamente, a pesar de que esperaba que la respuesta del otro joven fuera un rotundo 'No', como siempre. Yato medito por unos largos segundos, y finalmente accedió a hacerle compañía en su solitario entrenamiento que no dejaba de llamarle la atención, porque, habiendo cuenta que ya habían entrenado ¿que era lo que lo llevaba a sobre exigirse tanto?

-El Maestro Sísifo nos ha dicho muchas veces que entrenemos por nuestra cuenta- comento Yato -pero si continuas así, solo vas a terminar atrofiando tus músculos antes de tiempo-, el comentario saliendo con algo de amargura de sus labios, frustrado de si mismo al darse cuenta que no solo había talento innato en Regulus, si no que, además, una enorme motivación que no cabía dentro de sus concepciones.

-Heh, no es lo que tu crees- se rió, acercándose a Yato. -Ven, te confiare un secreto-

Que descarado. Ni siquiera le había dado la autorización para abrirse tan libremente con el y ¿ya se acercaba con conversaciones íntimas? La incomodidad una vez mas se hizo visible en el rostro de Yato, el cual, con una mirada reprobatoria, juzgaba las acciones del otro niño que tenia al frente, ahora inclinándose sobre su oído y cubriendo con su mano el costado del rostro de manera de no darle a nadie la oportunidad de, si quiera, leerle los labios. Fue cuando escucho las palabras que mas le costo tragarse en su vida en aquel entonces.

-El Maestro Sísifo quiere que postule para obtener el grado de Caballero Dorado de Leo- susurro con naturalidad. -Suena apresurado, pero insistió que diese el examen de todos modos-

Si ya antes había pensado que era un descarado, ahora pensaba que era un completo idiota. Claro. Porque como sabía que ninguno se comparaba a el ni poder ni resistencia física, creía que era pertinente estar ventilando aquellos eventos que el Señor Sísifo le había confiado. Pensó en manifestar su descontento al respecto no solo porque consideraba que había roto la confianza de su adorado Maestro, si no que además porque consideraba que el Señor Sísifo estaba cometiendo un error terrible al postular al rango de Caballero Dorado a alguien inmaduro e inexperto. Así mismo, su ego se sintió atropellado por la resolución que, hasta aquel momento, se había mantenido en el más absoluto secreto. ¿Verdaderamente? hubiese preferido ni siquiera enterarse de ella. Porque parecía que al Maestro ya no le interesaba ni la antigüedad ni la trayectoria de sus alumnos. Quería creer que si, pero las condiciones parecían haber cambiado, y claramente no estaba enterado del asunto. Y así, sus acelerados pensamientos fueron interrumpidos una vez más por Regulus.

-La verdad es que tengo miedo, Yato- confesó con esa misma naturalidad, ya fuera del metro cuadrado de su compañero. Y no pudo hacer más que quedarse de piedra. Diablos, si era un hombre, los hombres no le tienen temor a nada, aunque estuviese renegando con ese pensamiento de todas las veces en las que flaqueó. Además, había que agregarle que era un guerrero, y como un guerrero de género masculino, menos aprehensión tenia que existir en su coraz-- en su interior.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sientes que no vas a pasar la prueba?- la pregunta salio de su boca involuntariamente, como un torrente, que dejaba en evidencia que la declaración de Regulus había despertado curiosidad por saber un poco mas del jovencito. Regulus negó en silencio, la sonrisa aun decorando su rostro. Se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda, escondiendo de esa manera la creciente consternación que afloraba hasta hacerse evidente en su rostro al respecto de su incierto futuro.

-Si todo resulta bien, tendré el rango de Caballero Dorado, y tendré nuevos privilegios como tal- comenzó a relatar. Yato seguía el discurso atento y en silencio, no muy seguro de cuál era el punto al que quería llegar. Instintivamente, comenzó a seguirlo, de manera de no perderse una palabra del argumento que preparaba. -Por otro lado, también tendré muchas más responsabilidades con las que cargar, y cuando el ser un Caballero Dorado es a lo que todos aspiran, yo...-

-Tu...-

-No quiero serlo. No me quiero quedar solo tan pronto- termino por confesar.

¿Era eso lo que de verdad había escuchado? ¿Que, a pesar de estar a un paso de alcanzar en tiempo récord lo que muchos estudiantes deseaban, no quería el Rango? Parecía casi un insulto, a sabiendas de que muchos darían un brazo por estar en su situación, cuando, en eso, Regulus siguió hablando.

-Puede sonar ridículo, pero así es. Iré y me relacionare con otros Caballeros Dorados, tendré que cumplir misiones y estar al servicio de la Diosa y, por lo tanto, tendré que olvidarme de la vida que tengo ahora. ¿Comprendes a lo que voy? ¿Qué sentirías tú si estuvieras en mi lugar?- preguntó, volteándose una vez más para devolverle la mirada con esos mismos ojos claros y brillantes con los que en más de una ocasión se habían cruzado los suyos, ojos chispeantes de pura energía y vida.

Fue cuando sintió un enorme, agobiante peso en su interior, que comenzaba desde su pecho y se expandía hasta su ombligo, presionando en sus entrañas como una creciente preocupación acerca de un evento que se acerca inminentemente. Intentó inhibir esa pesada sensación pensando sobre cuan descarado y, ahora, cobarde, podía llegar a ser este tipo y sobre cuan equivocado estaba el Maestro Sísifo al haber si quiera pensado que era un postulante adecuado para llevar la Armadura de la Constelación de Leo, pero percibió que lo que habitaba en su corazón ya no era ni odio ni envidia, si no que una inmensa pena, lástima y aprehensión. Porque así Yato poseyera un juicio implacable a la hora de medir la calidad de la persona que estaba frente a si, la empatía por el compañero en problemas era otra de las características que lo hacía resaltar del resto de alumnos de Sagitario. Y pudo, de esa manera, entender porque tenia miedo. Porque, a pesar de que fuese un gran honor el llevar una Armadura Dorada a tan temprana edad, el hecho de hacerlo le adjudicaba con responsabilidades del mundo adulto que, para su psique aun infantil, eran inconcebibles.

-No me creo capaz de llevar a cabo las tareas que se me planteen. Y por eso, creo que desilusionaré a nuestro Maestro- agregó Regulus, terminando con su discurso. Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Yato, finalmente, abrió la boca para proseguir con la conversación. ¿En qué minuto se había tornado esto una conversación?

-¿No has pensado en decirle esto mismo al Maestro?-

El otro joven negó, sonriendo cálidamente.

-Para el miedo, la única solución que hay es enfrentarse a aquello que le tememos. Aunque nos duela mucho hacerlo-

Asintió en silencio, algo complicado por el hecho de no entender la dualidad de la postura de Regulus, pero esta vez dispuesto a reflexionar sobre ella para intentar comprenderla. Y así, aquella tarde, en lugar de agradecerle por su confianza y marcharse y despacharlo después del momento de confianza gratuita, decidió quedarse y hacerle compañía, tal como había pedido el postulante a la Armadura Dorada, volviendo juntos en amena conversación al barrancón en donde los alumnos comunes y corrientes dormían, compartiendo el secreto entre ambos en la intimidad de la amistad que se empezó a generar hasta que la fecha de la tan temida prueba llego, haciéndose imposible el seguir escondiendo un evento y un hecho que, para la fecha, saltaban a la vista. Y hasta el día de hoy, aunque aun no se hiciese del valor para preguntarle cual fue la razón que lo llevo a confiar en él y no en otra persona, así tal como se dedicaba a caerle de la nada cuando recién había llegado, Yato agradecía a su particular manera que hubiese sido así.

En pocas palabras, aquel evento generó el quiebre de las murallas que el mismo Yato se había construido para esconderse de toda la luz que transmitía Regulus desde su persona, quizás un poco por la duda que le provocaban las motivaciones que lo llevaban a ser así o por miedo de percatarse que le estaba mostrando una manera distinta de vivir la vida, una manera más desprotegida, quizás expuesta al daño emocional, pero más humana y más libre. Se dio cuenta que el otro joven no era ni más divino ni más perfecto, que era capaz de sentir la misma alegría, la misma satisfacción, pena, preocupación, duda y miedo. Y por primera vez se sintió que estaba hablando con un par, alguien que estaba confesándole gratuitamente su sentir, a pesar de que existía la posibilidad de que le contara a medio mundo lo que le había confiado.

De todos modos no lo habría hecho. Eso era de amazonas chismosas.

* * *

Tomatazos son a-okay.


End file.
